Mobile computing devices, such as laptop computers, are designed to have a reduced form factor to decrease the device size and weight; however, this reduction in form factor causes said devices to include small, thin audio speakers that provide sub-optimal audio performance. Furthermore, handheld mobile computing devices such as smartphones and tablet computers are designed to maximize the user-facing surface for displaying graphic/video data, limiting the placement of the audio speakers and the output of audio data to the sides and/or rear of the device.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as a discussion of other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.